


Peace of Mind | (Autumn 2014)

by Aleczandra



Series: a Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill story [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF, DCEU RPF
Genre: Beta Wanted, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleczandra/pseuds/Aleczandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet, and an exploration of what makes Ben lean against Henry so casually.</p><p>A stand alone piece that can also be considered part 2 of the "a Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill story" continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of Mind | (Autumn 2014)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Peace of mind (Autumn 2014)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238383) by [Echopai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopai/pseuds/Echopai)



> disclaimer: "I've all the demons of Hell in my mind. My only salvation is to vent them on paper!" - Le Marquis de Sade, _Quills_

It’s something that he started doing one day and, somehow, became something he would always do: just sit next to you, and put his head on your shoulder. No matter that he is taller than you, he’ll still manage to do it. He’s done it in Bruce Wayne’s crisp suits and full Batman attire with the cowl on and the tiny ears teasing your jaw. He even tried to do it in the mech suit once, although that didn't go so well and he gave up pretty fast.

You’ve never said anything, always welcomed it even, but eventually you have to ask. Why? And more importantly, isn't he concerned about what people might say?

“Everyone knows we get along.” His head is in your neck, and you can feel Bruce Wayne’s soft hair against your cheek as you pretend to continue reviewing your lines. “And you calm me.”

You feel that familiar knot in your gut that happened once before, on a night in your bed when he said something equally nice to you, but you ignore it and smile.

It calms you too to see Ben calm.

 

 

FIN


End file.
